The Multipurpose Arthritis Center of Vanderbilt University supports a program of research, education and community efforts to better understand the causes, identify optimal drug and physical therapy treatment, develop methods to educate patients about their diseases and mobilize community resources for advances in the management of arthritic diseases. Patient registries have been established to identify patients with rheumatic diseases for long-term monitoring, using prospective computerized data bases, with emphasis on rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus. Studies are planned to determine the efficacy of various diagnostic procedures, including the latex-fixation test and renal biopsy, in affecting clinical decisions. Methods of physical therapy will be evaluated in the management of patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Patient education programs which have been developed for patients with rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, ankylosing spondylitis, gout and juvenile rheumatoid arthritis will be implemented, both at the University Hospital and in private physicians offices in the community. Extensive physician and nursing education activities are ongoing. The Center is actively attempting to build awareness of the problem of arthritis among local foundation chapters, civic groups, and community agencies.